500 Years Later
by jeremygilbert12
Summary: It's been 500 hundred years in the future, and Bella is a vampire. She has a big coven and they are powerful. And they moved back to Forks. Then the Cullens moved back. And Edward will not stop till he gets Bella back. Then they Volturi get a mysterious phone call. And they come to Forks and Bella's Coven along with the Cullens fight.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella **

Age: 18

Turned by Victoria

Powers: She is a shield and can make it rain.

**Dean **

Age: 16

Turned by Bella

Mate: Taylor

Powers: a shield he can make water do whatever he want it to do and can tell when people are lying.

**Jamie **

Age: 19

Turned by Bella

Mate: John

Powers: a Shield and can make Illusions

**Rose **

Age: 20

Turned by Bella

Mate: Nina

Powers: a shield and a tracker

**Nick **

Age: 19

Turned by Bella

Mate: Nina

Powers: can change eye color he can also hid powerful powers. And a shield

**Selena **

Age: 15

Turned by Bella

Mate: Ben

Powers: make people feel pain and other emotions. Also make it rain and a shield.

**Amber **

Age: 15

Turned by Bella

Mate: Skylar

Power: a shield and can make a thunder storm

**Madison**

Age: 16

Turned by Bella

Mate: Gavin

Powers: a shield and can freeze water

**Trey **

Age: 17

Turned by Bella

Mate: Linda

Powers: a shield and change appearance and can duplicate things

**Linda **

Age: 17

Turned by Bella

Mate: Trey

Powers: can control the 4 elements

**Renesmee **

Age: 17

Turned by she was born to Bella

Mate: Jake

Powers: a shield and show people her thoughts and visions by touching them and can break through peoples mental defenses.

**Rick **

Age: 18

Turned by Bella

Mate: Rose

Power: a shield and cause people pain.

**Hope **

Age: 18

Turned by Bella

Powers: a shield and can change eye color

**Ben **

Age: 14

Turned by Bella

Mate: Selena

Powers: a shield and can make people remember and forget things

**Luke**

Age: 16

Turned by Bella

Mate: Hope

Powers: a shield and can read minds and control the wind.

**John**

Age: 20

Turned by Bella

Mate: Jamie

Powers: a shield and read minds and can cause people pain.

**Piper**

Age: 22

Turned by Bella

Mate: Thomas

Powers: a shield can tell when people are lying and can grow or shrink her hair.

**Aria **

Age: 21

Turned by Bella

Mate: Tyler

Powers: a shield and make it snow and she can change her hair color.

**Melissa **

Age: 21

Turned by Bella

Mate: Henry

Powers: a shield and can change appearance

**Skylar **

Age: 16

Turned by Bella

Mate: Amber

Powers: a shield and can turned invisible.

**Phoebe **

Age: 17

Turned by Bella

Mate: Sam

Powers: a shield and can change her eye and hair color.

**Nina **

Age: 17

Turned by Bella

Mate: Nick

Powers: a shield and can change her eye and hair color, and can change appearance.

**Sam **

Age: 19

Turned by Bella

Mate: Phoebe

Powers: a shield and can read minds and see the future.

**Gavin **

Age: 19

Turned by Bella

Mate: Madison

Powers: a shield and can grow and shrink his hair.

**Kevin **

Age: 14

Turned by Bella

Mate: Sadie

Powers: a shield and can levitate

**Sadie **

Age: 16

Turned by Bella

Mate: Kevin

Power: a shield and make illusions

**Tyler **

Age: 23

Turned by Bella

Mate: Aria

Power: a shield and can make a hurricane

**Jeremy **

Age: 20

Turned by Bella

Mate: Hannah

Powers: a shield and can move things

**Henry **

Age: 20

Turned by Bella

Mate: Melissa

Powers: a shield and can read minds

**Hannah **

Age: 20

Turned by Bella

Mate: Jeremy

Powers: a shield and can turn into a blonde dog with purple eyes

**Taylor **

Age: 17

Turned by Bella

Mate: Dean

Powers: is a shield and can duplicate herself

**Thomas **

Age: 24

Turned by Bella

Mate: Piper

Powers: a shield and can see the future

**Josh **

Age

Mate: Kim

**Jake **

Age: 18

Mate: Renesmee

**Grayson **

Age: 16

Mate: Miley

**Eddie **

Age: 14

Mate: Annabeth

**Will **

Age: 17

Mate: Becky

**Kim**

Age: 16

Mate: Josh

**Miley **

Age: 19

Mate: Grayson

**Annabeth **

Age: 16

Mate: Eddie

**Becky **

Age: 18

Mate: Will

Rose, Tyler, Jeremy are teachers at Forks High school.

Henry and Hannah are Elementary teachers.

John, Piper, Aria, Melissa, and Thomas are doctors at the hospital.

Dean, Selena, Sadie, Madison, Luke, Skylar, Kim, Annabeth, Grayson, Eddie, Ben, Amber, and Kevin are sophomores.

Taylor, Josh, Jake, Will, Phoebe, Nina, Linda, Renesmee, Trey, Nick, Bella, Becky, Sam, Gavin, Hope, Rick, Jamie are juniors.

Bella is the Leader of this coven and it is called The Albanian Coven. The Volturi named them. But that was before Bella turned more people. So when Bell and her Coven was made it had 6 people in it.

Now for the summary

It's been 500 hundred years in the future, and Bella is a vampire. She has a big coven and they are powerful. And they moved back to Forks. Then the Cullens moved back. And Edward will not stop till he gets Bella back. Then they Volturi get a mysterious phone call. And they come to Forks and Bella's Coven along with the Cullens fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella was walking down the hallway to the office. It has been 500 years since she is back in this school. 500 years since he left her. 500 years since she has been a vampire. Her coven and they has been moving around a lot. She has 30 vampire and 10 wolves in the coven. Renesmee her daughter. Her biological daughter is half human and half vampire. When Bella was giving birth Victoria heard her screams and came and helped Bella and then Victoria change Bella and they became best friends after Bella was change but Victoria didn't stay with Bella. But they usually ended up getting together and hang out and do fun stuff.

When she enters the office she saw her family there. She saw Dean, Selena, Sadie, Madison, Luke, Skylar, Kim, Annabeth, Grayson, Eddie, Ben, Amber, and Kevin enrolling for school. They were going to be sophomores. Yesterday Taylor, Josh, Jake, Will, Phoebe, Nina, Linda, Renesmee, Trey, Nick, Becky, Sam, Gavin, Hope, Rick, Jamie enrolled and they are juniors. They did this enrolling on different day because it will be kinda weird having 40 people enrolling at the same time. But today Bella will be enrolling. She too will be a junior too. Bella had her old house rebuild she still kept it the same. But her and her family builds more parts to it. They also made three houses far in the woods behind her house where they wolves live in since they wanted to live by themselves but close to their family. They like vampires but they didn't want to sleep in the same house because of the la push pack. Since Jake left the pack because he imprinted on Renesmee he found a new pack that needed an alpha so Jake step in and became their alpha. After Bella enrolled she went to her first class which she had class with Taylor, Renesmee, Tyler, Jake, and Jamie. Bella walked to the back of the room where they were sitting and sat in the middle and lean against the wall that was behind her.

When the Bell rang everyone piled into the room and waited for the teacher to come. A boy about 18 came up to Renesmee came up to her and smile at her.

"Hey there cutie, wanna go out," The boy asked. Bella heard Jake growled but she placed a hand on his shoulder and he stop. "So what do you say?"

"She will not go out with you," Jake snapped at the boy. They boy looked at Jake and glared at him.

"I didn't ask you, I ask this hottie over here," The boy said pointing to Renesmee. Now it was Bella's turn to growl.

"Ok, let me answer your question no I won't go out with you as you can see I leaning against Jake here, and he's my husband," Renesmee said to the boy who just glare at Jake and but didn't take a no for an answer.

"Great I'll pick you up at eight," The boy said but when he tried to give Renesmee a kiss on the cheek she punch him square in the face breaking his nose. "Your strong I like that about women, but I guess you aren't ready to go out with a real man but call me when you do,"

"I don't think I will because my love Jake is a real man, I love him and he has my heart, and he is the only one who can give it away," Renesmee said. Bella thank god. She rather have Renesmee with Jake because Jake is an old family friend. If it wasn't for Jake imprinting on Renesmee would have been kill by the la push pack.

"Ok class please sit down and you kid have detention," Jeremy said pointing to the boy who was crying in pain.

"But he didn't do anything that bitch over there hit him for no reason," a girl yelled.

"But I saw what actually happen, he made my sister made and she acted on instinct and I can tell you from memory that when she is mad there is no way to calm her down," Jeremy told the girl.

"But after she punch him she calm down and sat back down," another boy said.

"Ahh yes well you see that boy she is leaning against that is her boyfriend and he is the only person who can calm her down," Jeremy said. After that Jeremy started to go over the rules and what he will be teaching them. And that he won't accept late work. And that if they are failing he doesn't care and that they should pay attention and pass because he won't help them if they are failing.

"Isn't that a little harsh Mr. Gilbert," a girl said looking at her teacher.

"I bet it is but that is how I work around here, I been teaching for 4 years and you can asked my family over there because I don't even help them out," Jeremy said winking at his family.

"Yeah Jer never help us in our homework, he didn't help me with my math homework when he wasn't a teacher," Bella said.

It was fifth period when Bella had class with more of her family. Every class they have they all had each other in the class. This was good because there is one person who couldn't control his hunger. But in two days he would be alright.

"So guys I think we should go and get something to eat and when I mean something to eat I mean go out hunting," Luke said to everyone. "Because I sick of hearing these boys think about Hope in that way because they next person who thinks about her they will be going through a wall,"

Bella laughed along with the rest of her family. But Bella wanted to be in the cafeteria as a family. So Luke agree but promise to beat the next one up who thinks about his hope. Bella just nodded. And when the bell rang for lunch Bella and her family went to the cafeteria. When they enter Bella froze.

"Mom, what is it, what's wrong, Can you all smell that," Renesmee said quickly. She looked at her Mother who ran to a table so fast that no one saw or felt. Renesmee and her family quickly went to the table and sat down. "Ok mother what is that smell,"

At the Cullens table

Edward and his siblings were sitting at their table they sat at 500 years ago. While they were pretending to eat they all got a whiff of different smells.

"Oh there is dogs here and more importantly where are they with vampires," Rosalie asked. " Edward see if you can see who they are by reading their minds,"

"I tried and I can't and I can't even read the vampires minds," Edward growled. He looked up and gasp. "Guys looked at that table over there; there is a girl who looks exactly Bella,"

"It can't be I saw her died," Alice said. "Let's go over there and introduce us and see if they want to join us,"

The Cullens got up and walked over to them. When they got there. Edward been right the girl was in fact Bella.

"Bella, your alive," Edward said smiling but when he was about to give her a hug she stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"You left me, that what's wrong, You left me where I had to give birth to our daughter and raise her on my own, If it wasn't for Victoria I would be dead," Bella growled at him. "And when I told you that I was pregnant you thought I was lying and still left, as for right now you are dead to me,"

And with that Bella got up and ran out of the school and went to her house.

Back at the school

"Nice going dumb ass, you upset my mom, why don't you leave because you seem very good at it Edward," Renesmee growled at her Father. She felt Jake wrap his arms around her. She calm down and looked at Jake. "We need to leave guys to see if my mom alright, Nick can you go and tell everyone else what happen and that they need to come home, And you Edward if you even followed us I'll make sure you regret,"

"You're my daughter," Edward said. "And you need to stay in school,"

"I haven't need a father for 500 years and I can leave if I want to," Renesmee said and with that she ran out.

"Jake how are you still alive," Jasper asked.

"Oh I imprint on Renesmee and I change every day and it kept me young," Jake said and he ran after his girlfriend.

Edward stood there with a shock face. Nick started laughing and Edward spun around and tried to punch him but Nick stop him.

"Don't even try that again," Nick growled turning his eyes to a dark red. "And if I was you don't come by Bella's house because if you do I'll personally throw you as far as a can,"

Nick to find his family and tell them what happen.

At the Cullen's house

"Carlisle, we need to talk like right now," Edward yelled.

"We're in the kitchen son," Esme yelled back. The Cullens siblings went to the Kitchen and sat down on the chairs.

"Bella's alive and has a family of vampire and werewolves," Edward said.

"That explains of the 5 vampires I smelt at the Hospital," Carlisle said in shock. "But who turned Bella though,"

"Ohh Bella had a kid and Victoria helped Bella with it and Victoria change her and now they are best friends," Alice said. And I can't see what happens because of those dogs that are living with them,"

"And I can't read none of their minds not even the dogs and I got threaten by all of them even my daughter," Edward said. "They all hate me because I left her, and they don't even know me so they can't blame me,"

"Actually they can because they are being loyal their leader," Carlisle said. "Why don't we all go pay her a vist?"

So the Cullen family all head out and ran to Bella's house. Once they got there. Edward knock on the door and a girl who looked like about 17 with Bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes open the door. When she saw who it was. She glares at him.

"Nessie who is it," Jake said coming to the door.

"What the hell are you doing here," Renesmee growled.


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own anything

* * *

"Nessie who is it," Jake yelled as he came to the door.

"What the hell are you doing here," Renesmee growled.

"Can we come in," Edward asked his daughter. Renesmee shook her head no. "Let us in now young lady,"

"Hahaha, Jake he acting like he is my father," Renesmee laugh. "No you can't come in my mom has to say if it's alright and I know she won't let you in Edward,"

"Let's let her decide now can we come in," Edward asked again. "And why can't I hear you and your coven's thoughts and the dogs too,"

"Well we are all shields and we are shielding theirs thoughts," Renesmee said. "Mom, the Cullens are here do you want them to come in,"

"Everyone but Edward can come in," Bella yelled back. Renesmee turned her head and smirked at Edward and let the Cullens in. But when Edward tried to come in she stopped him and shut the door in his face.

Edward growled and went around the house. He found a door open but when he tried to go through the door it was shut and locked. Then he jump up and went down the chimmy. Once he got in he smiled and cheered.

"I thought I told you that you couldn't come in," Bella growled.

"Gesh Bella it has been 500 years can you forgive and forget," Edward snapped at her.

"No, you left me with a kid I can't forgive you, it's going to be a long time before I forgive you," Bella said growling. "Now since that you broke in I guess you can stay,"

"Ok Bella can you tell me where I can smell 30 vampires here and I don't see 30," Esme asked.

"Oh I change all of them, but they were dying and when we moved here we built on to my old house and built 2 more in the woods behind here, one for the wolves and the other one for the other vampires," Bella said. She got looks sent her way. "What don't judge me I gave them a choice and they didn't want to die so I gave them immortality,"

"Ok," Rosalie said to Bella. "Can you introduce us please?"

Bella did introduce them. And she told them what their powers are.

"And you know my daughter, and this is Jake her mate," Bella said pointing to her best friend. "And we are called The Albanian Coven, and we only had a few people with us when the Volturi named us, And over time we got new members and we are more powerful then all the covens out there, Even the Volturi,"

"What do you mean you are more powerful then the Volturi," Carlisle asked.

"If we wanted to fight the Volturi we can and we could win," Nick said answering the question. Carlisle nodded and for the rest of the time there catching up and getting to know what they have been up to for the last 500 years.

"So Bella will you take me back," Edward asked.

"No, like I told you have to earn my trust back, and I can tell you it's going to take a long time for you to earn my trust back," Bella said to Edward. He pouted and sat back in his sear.

_Maybe if I can call the Volturi they can come here and destroy this coven, _Edward thought to himself.

"Umm Bella, Edward is thinking about telling the Volturi about us," Luke said to Bella. This gave him a growled from Edward. "What you thought it I heard it and thought Bella should know, because if the Volturi shows up and we could blame you for it,"

"You shouldn't have said that," Edward said getting up and going straight to Luke. But before he could he saw Bella's coven get up and block Luke from Edward.

"You should know Edward that we all can take you on so don't come after my brother like that again," Bella growled at Edward. "Now I'm going to tell you this once and once only if you call the Volturi me and my family will move and we won't tell you where,"

Esme sigh and told Edward to back off. And let Bella trust them on her own time. Edward sat down and glare at Luke. Luke just smile like an idiot and whisper things into his mate Hope's ear. This made her giggle.

"Umm Bella me and Luke are going up to our room," Hope said. Luke picks Hope up and made her giggle more and ran up to their room. Luke opens their bedroom door and shut it. Hope locked it and they both share a kiss and fell back onto the bed.

Meanwhile Bella and was talking to her daughter and Jake.

"Bella we really need to keep an eye on Eddie over there, because we know that he will actually tell the Volturi about us," Jake said to Bella while he held on to Renesmee.

"I know that's why I'm having Nick and Nina follow him," Bella said to her friend. "Do you really want to piss him off?"

"Yes, I do mom what do we need to do," Renesmee said very excited. Then Bella told them what exactly to do and then they went back to the living room.

"Nessie maybe we should go to our room and you know," Jake said in Renesmee ear but loud enough so Edward can hear.

"Ok, then lets go my sexy wolf," Renesmee giggle and got up. But before they could. They both heard Edward growling. "What Edward you haven't been around for a long time so I can take care of myself and don't need you too,"

But Edward got up and blocks them from going to their room.

"Can you move so me and Jake go to our room," Renesmee said to Edward so turn around and look straight at Bella.

"You let them share a room, they are too young to be sharing a room," Edward growled at Bella.

"I'm 517 years old Eddie boy I'm not young," Renesmee and Jake said unison. And with that Renesmee and Jake push Edward aside and went to their room. Once they got there and the door was close they both started to laugh.

Bella was trying not to laugh when she saw Edward go red in the face.

"You aren't a good mother if you let you daughter sleep in the same room as her boyfriend," Edward yelled at Bella. Bella eyes went black and flip Edward in the air and he fell on his back and she put her foot against his throat.

"You aren't in the Position to say I'm a bad mother, I wasn't the one to leave the women pregnant with your child, and told her that he didn't care about her or the baby, and besides Renesmee doesn't think of you as her father," Bella growled at him. "So don't even go there I was the one who take care of her, not you"

Edward tried to get up but couldn't.

"Why are you stronger than me," Edward asked.

"Let's just say when I'm pissed off I get a little stronger," Bella said to Edward. "Now it's time for all of you guys to leave,"

The Cullens left Bella's house and went home. Bella turn to Nick.

"Go and seal up the chimmy please because I have a feeling that Edward will try and get in tonight," Bella said to Nick. He nodded and went to work. After two hours Nick was finish working on covering up the Chimmy. And everyone went to bed.

When Bella woke up the next morning and got ready for school. Once she was ready she went downstairs and waited for the rest of her family to finish once they did. They all went to school. Bella enter her first class and froze into place. Because there was the person who she hope that she didn't want to see. Edward. He looked up and saw Bella and smiles at her. He pointed to the chair next to him but she ignores him and walked on to the back where her family was sitting.

"Mr. Gilbert there is an empty seat here, Ms. Swan can sit here," Edward asked hoping that he will say yes.

"Sorry, but no she can't sit there Edward," Jeremy spat at him. "Bella is fine where she is at,"

"Since we have new students I'm going over the rules," Jeremy said. "If you are failing you should've paid attention, and I'm not going to help you if you are failing, All my test are hard even people who are older won't know how to pass them,"

"Yeah right," Edward mumble to himself. And for the rest of the class. Jeremy taught them improper and proper sentences. When class was over Edward went to his next class. This one he didn't have class with Bella. But he did have class with his daughter and Jake.

"Hello Renesmee," Edward said to his daughter.

"Why can't you just leave me and my family alone," Renesmee said to her father.

"Until you and your mother joins our coven and you guys ditch the one you have now," Edward said to her.

"That won't happen Eddie," Renesmee growled at Edward who glares at her. Then Renesmee and Jake went to the back of the room and sat down.

"We will see about that," Edward said as class begun. He now was coming up with a plan to get Bella and his daughter back...

* * *

Review please


	4. Chapter 4

I dont own anything

* * *

Renesmee and Jake were sitting in their math class which had her father in it. Of all the class she had to have him in was her math class. She prefers that she had no classes with him. But at least she had Jake with her. Bella found out that Edward had some classes with Edward and Bella didn't want to be near Edward for two classes so Bella skipped her math class.

Edward now was thinking how to get Bella back and get his daughter back as well. He knows that if he thinks about telling the Volturi Bella will know. Because of that mind reader Luke. Edward dislikes him already. Because he told Bella what he was thinking about doing. But Edward has a plan though he just has to be careful about what he does and thinks about when he is around Bella and her family. Because he knows that he can't actually called the Volturi and tell them because Alice would see it and then she will tell his family and they will tell Bella and her family and they would move.

When the Bell rang Edward got up and went to his fifth period class. But he didn't have Bella or his daughter. But he had some of Bella's coven in the class with him. But glare at them.

_They are the damn reason Bella and my daughter won't join me again. But I'll make sure they pay for taking my family away from me. _Edward thought to himself. He sat down in the back. He kept on planning to get Bella back and everything. He was going to make someone called the Volturi saying that there is someone more powerful then they and they are living in Forks. When lunch rolled around Edward went to the cafeteria he saw Bella laughing and having a good time. He also saw her push Luke who laugh out loud and shove her back. Edward glare at it. He wishes she could come back with him. But he is going to get her back. He will call the Volturi and have them destroy Bella's coven.

"Edward come and sit down, Bella won't let you go near the table," Alice said. "I already saw it, You tried to go near them and then you disappear,"

Edward growled and went over and sat next to Alice and Emmett.

"I'm not giving up, Bella will Join us soon and ditch that so called family, we are her family, not them," Edward told his siblings.

"Yeah but Edward if she does she isn't going to leave them, we probably if she decides to be with us she will still be apart of that coven," Rosalie said to Edward. "I think she deserves to be happy for a chance,"

"Who fucking side are you on Rose," Edward growled at her.

"Right now I'm on Bella's because you left her when she was pregnant, So she has the right to hate and not take you back Edward, You sir aren't good," Rosalie yelled. "You need to give her time and most importantly some space,"

Edward sat back and pouted. He didn't want to give her space. He wants her to make up her mind and choose whether or not she wants to be with him and his family or with her Coven. He isn't going to called them her family. Because he thinks that they aren't her family. Edward and his family are her family. They toke her in and made her a part of their family. So Edward is going to go to the Volturi and tell them. But he going to have to tell them to take their time and plan on how to destroy Bella's coven. And he is going to tell them that they have a truce with werewolves. That isn't going to go well with the Volturi. They made it their law not to make a truce with the wolves but they did. And now they Volturi will have to take them out.

"Guys I'll be going hunting this weekend, and I'm going to ask around and see if Bella actually turn them, or they just made her be a part of that coven," Edward said. And with that he ran home and packs some of his clothes and head out of his house and brought a plane ticket. Over the next few hours he got to Italy and he ran all the way to the Volturi castle and knock on the door. A vampire opens the door and saw it was Edward. He let him in and Edward ran to the chamber with Aro and the other leaders inside.

"Edward, what a surprise to see you," Aro said. "And by the look you have you have something to say,"

"I do sir, Bella has a coven with 40 people in it, She has 30 vampires and 10 wolves," Edward said. "And they are powerful and I'm afraid that they will take you out, but don't act quickly take time to plan and then come,"

Review please


	5. Chapter 5

I dont own anything

* * *

Bella was running through the forest out of town. Since she has a big coven they needed to go and hunt somewhere else. Because if they all hunted the animals will all disappear and that will ask some questions. So while she was running she saw Alice who had tears in her eyes running towards the Cullens. Bella wondered what was wrong so she went back home and gather some of her family and they went over to the Cullens. Once they got there Esme opened the door and let them in and lead them towards the living room.

"Hey what's wrong Alice knock into me when I was hunting," Bella said to everyone. Alice gave Bella a I'm sorry look and Bella nodded to her. "So what's wrong?"

"Edward told the Volturi about you and they sent people here to make sure you don't leave the state, and they are taking their time to attack because they know how powerful, but they aren't going to destroy you they want to make you join them," Alice said. And When she said that Edward came in.

"I'm back from hunting how is everyone," Edward said pretending that nothing is wrong and hoping that they didn't know what he did.

"You little selfish bastard, you are the most selfish, stupid and the most evil little vampire I ever met," Jake yelled at Edward. Then Jake Transform into a wolf and bare his teeth at Edward. Renesmee went tried to go up but Jasper and Alice stopped her.

"I don't think you want to do that, Sam hurt Emily because she was standing to close when he transform," Alice said to her little niece.

"Move I'm the only one who can calm him down," Renesmee said to them and push them off her and ran to Jake. Renesmee hugged the wolf around the neck. "It's ok Jake my love he will get what's coming to him soon, look at my mom her eyes are black and its taking the Cullens hold her back,"

Jake stopped growling and hugged her back in his wolf form he then lick her face and she giggled. Everyone Cullen was shock at what they saw.

"What's wrong with wolf boy," Edward said. He heard Jake growled at him again.

"We know what you did Edward and now I can tell you that if we don't fight the Volturi me and my coven is going to join them," Bella said to Edward.

"What if they don't want too," Edward said to Bella. "I mean you all been hiding from them for 500 years,"

"Edward, son they will go anywhere with Bella, because they will always be loyal to their leader of their coven like you guys are to me and Esme," Carlisle said to his son. Edward glare at Bella.

"Well it's against the law to have a big coven," Edward said to everyone.

"No son it's not, when I was with them we met a coven with 100 vampires and they were harmless," Carlisle said to Edward.

"Who sides are you on," Edward yelled. "I only did this because Bella suppose to be with us not them, that what Alice saw before she couldn't see Bella anymore, so we thought she died, now that she isn't she is a part of our Coven that the one she created,"

Bella was growling along with Jake Renesmee and her coven was trying to calm them down. But it wasn't working. Bella was shaking so bad that her coven had to sit her down and Jake had to sit on her.

"Oh get off me I'm wont attack I'll be a little good vampire," Bella said shoving Jake off. Jake growled at her and went and sits next to Renesmee and licks her face.

"Why, are you all upset soon Bella will be with us soon and they will be dead, even the wolves," Edward said.

"We are upset because you turn Bella in to the Volturi and you think we are going to hug you and say thank you," Alice growled at her brother.

"Well yeah, that was my plan, hey what is Bella doing," Edward asked as he saw Bella calling someone on her phone.

"Hey Alec me and my coven wants to talk to you about something, great see you guys in three weeks," Bella said smiling. "There I answer your Question Edward; I'll be asking if me and my coven can join them,"

The Next Day

Bella was at school. Her daughter and Jake went on vacation. They wanted to get away for the week or two and just calm down. They both finish another house for the two of them that was across from their house in the woods. Bella was in the class that had Edward in it and she was trying to be calm and not attack him. It's making her use her strength not to do anything.

Edward was mad. He was mad when he found out that Bella was a vampire and that she wouldn't join them and now she was made because she wanted to join the Volturi. He knew he shouldn't have said anything to the Volturi. But he didn't want to take the chance of Bella leaving again. But now the Volturi is coming in three weeks and Edward knows for a fact that the Volturi isn't going to let Bella join them.

Review please


	6. Chapter 6

I dont own anything

* * *

Bella was hanging out with Alice for the day shopping and everything then Alice stopped and her face went blank.

"Alice what did you see," Bella said dropping her clothes that she was going to buy.

"The Volturi isn't going to let your coven join them, they planned to fight you and we are out number by a lot," Alice said to Bella.

"I know what to do," Bella said as she grabs her phone. "Dad, is everyone there, oh Sue saw what happen ok meet us at the Cullens house in 10 minutes,"

Alice looked at Bella but ignore it and the two friends quickly brought the clothes and ran towards their house. Once they got there Alice and Bella walked in and Alice found four new smells that she didn't know.

"Bella, what wrongs Sue saw something and then wouldn't tell me, and then you called," Charlie said to his daughter.

"Dad, don't freak out but do you remember when I told you about the Volturi right, well they are coming to destroy me and my coven and Alice said we are outnumber by a lot," Bella said to her father. "And we wanted to tell you, just in case we didn't survive this war,"

"We are going to fight with you Bella, I don't care if you don't want me too, but you're my daughter and I'm going to be there with you," Charlie said to Bella.

"Bella can you tell me why is Charlie alive, and why he does he have immortality," Edward asked.

"Well the Volturi came down and we convince them that Renesmee wasn't a threat and then they saw Charlie and they told me that I had to change them since Aro found out that Charlie knew about me being a vampire," Bella said to them. "So I had to turn him and Sue, and the other two Charlie and Sue turn them, and I turn my mom and Phil, which reminds me that I'm not telling mom about this,"

"It's too late," Renee said. "I'm already here,"

"Mom, what are you doing here," Bella said. "I knew you could see the future, But I don't know if I could protect you and dad and your guys coven,"

"That's why you have us, Bells," Jamie said. "Your coven as all shields we could shield everyone here,"

Bella nodded and they got ready and planned on how to fight the Volturi. Bella and Jake wanted to take out the leaders. While the rest would take out the guards. And they are going to fight where the Cullens fought the newborns.

A week later

Aro and his guard weren't planning on how to fight Bella because they outnumber them buy 10 people so they aren't worry about that.

* * *

ok the next chapter is going to be the last one and it's going to be the fight and and the future as well/

Review please


	7. Chapter 7

I dont own anything

* * *

It was the day of the battle and Bella and everyone is at the battle field. They were waiting. Bella and her coven were shielding everyone here. So if the Volturi tried something nothing will happen. Then the Volturi showed up and stopped half way through the field.

"Bella, what a pleasant surprise to see again," Aro said. "And I see that you have wolves with you, and you know that it's against the law to be friends with them,"

"Sorry, but Jake here imprinted on my daughter," Bella said. "And he is my best friend so yeah,"

"Bella, sorry but I can't let you join us you and your coven is two powerful," Caius said to Bella. "We are here to fight, and kill you,"

"Chelsea," Marcus said. Chelsea looked at everyone and tried to separate them but couldn't.

"I can't do anything," Chelsea said. "Somehow they are blocking me,"

"me and my coven are shields and we are blocking everyone here," Bella said to Chelsea.

"Impossible," Aro said.

"What to scare that we will destroy you," Renesmee said. "Aww poor little baby to scare to fight, oh go cry me a river,"

"Renesmee now is not the time to be to piss off the Volturi," Edward told his daughter.

"Oh hush it, Eddie boy," Renesmee said. " They are here trying to talk us out of fighting that is what wimps do, I'm ready to kill them."

"Your daughter needs to button it," Caius said.

"Oh, what are you going to do little boy, kill me AHHHHHH, I'm so scare, hid me mommy," Renesmee said. She could here Jake chuckle behind her. "I could take you Blondie,"

"Watch girl," Caius said to Renesmee. "I don't want to hurt you,"

"Ohhh, I shaking in my shoes, Oh wait I'm not shaking," Renesmee said. "Lets fight, do you know how because I hear blondes are dumber than rocks,"

"Hey," Rosalie said.

"Not you Aunt Rosalie, I meant him," Renesmee said.

"That's it," Caius said and he ran at Renesmee. Renesmee turn around and ran at him too. They both crash into each other. And Renesmee move and duck every time Caius tried to hit her. And Renesmee punch and kick and she got Caius every time. She then grab his head and tear it off his body.

"What now bitch," Renesmee said she grab her lighter and burn Caius body and head. "Who wants to come after me now?"

Caius wife Athenodora came at her.

"You killed my husband," Athenodora said and she swing at Renesmee who duck.

"He was straight, my bad I thought he was gay," Renesmee laughed. Renesmee whack her in the face. "So what made you fall for him, his hair or the fact that he was gay and you were just his cover?"

Renesmee kick Athenodora in the face and tore off her arm. Athenodora scream in pain. Renesmee tore off Antehodora's head and threw her head and body into the fire. Renesmee ran back to her family.

"Nessie, that was amazing," Jake said as he hugged his wife and gave her a kiss.

"Aro what do we do, we can't kill that child, she toke out two of us," Jane said to her leader. "And I can't cause her pain, we must retreat,"

"No, we don't we will fight them," Aro said. "NOW,"

The guard went first and Bella and everyone ran. The group of vampires crash into each other and started to fight. The wolves rip and tear and bite Vampires head.

Bella was fighting two vampires. She rips their heads and arms off. Edward was battling against another one. Renesmee was fighting another vampire but that vampire was trying to run away but couldn't. Renesmee killed the vampire and looked around. She saw her family toke out everyone of the guard. All that stood was Aro, Marcus and their wives.

"Everyone back up this is Renesmee, Jake's and my fight," Bella said to everyone. Everyone but Edward back off. "Edward I still don't forgive you, and if you back go back there you will find your head in the Indian Ocean,"

Edward back away.

"Aro, you do know that only girls have their hair long," Renesmee said. "Are you gay too, did you and Caius have a relationship,"

"You bitch, I'm his wife so he isn't," Sulpicia growled at Renesmee.

"You do know that a bitch is a dog right," Renesmee .said to Sulpicia. "For all we know you are Aro's cover as well. Maybe you saw your husband in bead with Caius and decided to keep being his wife,"

Sulpicia growled and ran after Renesmee. Renesmee didn't do anything but waited. Sulpicia grab Renesmee and flung her across the field. Renesmee got up and ran at Sulpicia. Renesmee kick and punch Sulpicia and then Aro found his wife's head being flung off her body and into the fire.

Bella pick this time to go after Aro. Aro wasn't aware of it and found himself being kicked in the face and flung across the field. He stopped himself and ran at Bella. He grabs her and put her in an arm lock. Bella twisted herself out of the arm lock and yank Aro's arm off. Aro scream in pain as he felt his other arm being rip off. Then Bella tore his head off and threw in the fire. Bella looked around and saw her Daughter and friend fighting Marcus and Didyme. She saw Renesmee rip Marcus apart. And Jake biting off Didyme's head.

"The Volturi has ended," Esme said. "Who is going to keep the law in tact now?"

"I guess me and my coven can take over as the new Volturi," Bella said. Her coven nodded. "Now lets burn the body before reattach back together,"

300 millennia years later.

Bella was walking down the castle hall in Italy. It has been 300 millennia years since she and her coven toke over as leaders of the vampire race. And its has been the long. Vampire had tried to take them out but couldn't. So after 300 hundred years later vampires stop trying to fight them. Bella had Edward earn his trust back as a friend first. Then he became her boyfriend then he became her husband. Jake and Renesmee became co-leaders with Edward. Jake and Renesmee had a few kids over the years. Bella found out that since Renesmee was half human Renesmee could get pregnant and have a normal birth.

Bella walk out on the balcony and looked at the sun. She closed her eyes and smile.

"Mom, someone is here is too see you," Renesmee yelled. Bella sigh and walked out of her room and went to the meeting room. When enter she saw who she thought she wouldn't see anymore. It was someone from her old school when she was living in Phoenix, Arizona.

"Hello Bella," the boy said smiling at her.

"Brandon," Bella growled. "What are you doing here,"

"Oh to come and see you honey bear, and who is that" Brandon said pointing to Renesmee

* * *

Ok people this my last chapter of this story i dont know if im going to write a sequel but i'm going to think about though. it might be a couple months or a year or soo before i post another sequel if i think of one.


End file.
